


Tides of Light

by Castiel_Who



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: Sotto la pressione delle circostanze nelle quali si trovano, Lothar e Khadgar sono costretti ad accettare un matrimonio che non volevano. O forse sì?





	1. I

«Una delimitazione netta fra i territori dell'Alleanza e gli accampamenti di quel che resta dell'Orda è di importanza capitale, al momento.»

«Per poterla avere occorrono nuove reclute addestrate da poter posizionare ai vari avamposti.»

«Puah, parlate di confini, reclute e avamposti senza contare ciò di cui abbiamo realmente bisogno. I nostri soldati hanno bisogno di armamenti, altrimenti non valgono più di una manciata di contadini abili solo nel dare bastonate al prossimo.»

Un nano scattò in piedi, indignato. «Le forge di re Magni non possono lavorare a vostro comodo. Tutto ha un prezzo!»

A tali parole seguì una discussione animata fra i rappresentanti di più regni e razze che si trasformò ben presto in un unico accavallarsi di voci dal quale era difficile, quasi impossibile riuscire a carpire una singola frase.

Taria ascoltò con attenzione finché le fu possibile. Dov'era suo fratello quando c'era bisogno di lui? Lothar forse non aveva le sue stesse doti di diplomazia, ma almeno possedeva una voce che all'occorrenza sapeva farsi sentire. _Senza contare che presto sarà incoronato re reggente_. Pensò, incerta se esserne lieta o meno.

La prima riunione dell'appena formata Alleanza da un civile dibattito si era trasformata in baraonda che continuò incontrollata. La regina chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e si passò le dita sottili lungo la linea delle sopracciglia, cercando di ammorbidire il fastidio che le stava deformando i lineamenti. Desiderò con tutta sé stessa che i presenti si dissolvessero nel niente grazie al suo mero desiderio di quiete, ma quando li riaprì la situazione che trovò fu pressappoco la stessa di quando li aveva chiusi.

Furono i cangianti colori della tunica dell'arcimago Antonidas a distogliere la sua attenzione da quanto stava succedendo al grande tavolo circolare. Senza tradire alcuna emozione o cordialità il vecchio mago ricambiò il suo sguardo. Taria si trovò ancora una volta ad aggrottare la fronte. Quella mattina Antonidas si era presentato al palazzo dichiarando di essere intenzionato a prendere parte alle discussioni che avrebbero plasmato la nascita dell'Alleanza, eppure, sin dall'inizio di quest'ultima, non aveva ancora proferito parola.

Sollevando una mano raggrinzita, Antonidas fece cenno alla regina di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza e, senza attendere alcun segno d'assenso da parte sua, si voltò e lasciò il tavolo agli altri dignitari ben più interessati di lui.

Taria valutò l'attenzione che i presenti le avevano dedicato sin dall'inizio della riunione e si alzò dalla sua sedia scusandosi con chi a lei più vicino. Lasciando la grande sala notò con disappunto come nessuno si fosse accorto che il suo posto fosse improvvisamente vuoto.   _D'altra parte loro hanno scelto di seguire Anduin, non me._

Sconfortata, ma pur sempre mantenendo la sua posa dritta e regale, si inoltrò nel corridoio nel quale pochi istanti prima era sparito Antonidas.

«Mia lady Taria.» La salutò il vecchio arcimago, accennando appena un inchino con il capo. «Grazie per essere venuta. Con la vostra presenza mi avete salvato da quel baccano.»

Taria unì le proprie mani davanti a sé, sicura che in tal modo esse non avrebbero tradito la strana soggezione che quell'uomo le induceva. «Sono solo piccoli disguidi facilmente superabili. L'Alleanza non è che una neonata: confido ciecamente nella sua crescita.»

«La vostra fede è ammirevole e di grande ispirazione, ma purtroppo temo di non essere qui per discutere con voi di politica.» Ammise Antonidas porgendole educatamente il braccio.

«Molto bene,» Taria posò le proprie dita laddove la pregiata stoffa viola si piegava in tante grinze che parevano tutte le une di una tonalità appena differente rispetto alle altre. Iniziarono a camminare lentamente lungo il corridoio. «A cosa devo l'onore della vostra visita?»

L'arcimago sembrò ponderare per un attimo le parole come se la questione da mettere in tavola fosse troppo delicata per fare altrimenti. «Recentemente ho appreso che il giovane Khadgar non abbia intenzione di tornare al Kirin Tor, nonostante la decisione unanime dell'Arciconcilio di ristabilire pienamente il suo status di Guardiano iniziato.» Iniziò a spiegare con aria grave. «Egli ha espressamente rifiutato la nostra offerta senza pensarci due volte. Un comportamento assai poco lungimirante da parte sua, se posso essere sincero.»

«Sono a conoscenza della scelta di Khadgar. Per quanto mi riguarda i suoi giorni da fuggitivo sono finiti: Stormwind sarà la sua casa fintanto che lo vorrà.»

«È estremamente generoso da parte vostra.»

«Khadgar ci ha salvati tutti. Si merita tutto ciò che gli possiamo offrire e molto altro.»

«Indubbiamente.» Commentò Antonidas nascondendo a stento un certo fastidio. «Ciò non toglie che senza il Guardiano Khadgar è possibilmente il mago più potente di Azeroth.»

«Più potente persino di qualsiasi membro dell'Arciconcilio?»

Le spalle dell'arcimago si irrigidirono. Taria poté vedere la sua mascella serrarsi in una quieta rabbia. «Non escludo questa possibilità. Tuttavia, dopo quanto è successo al Guardiano Medivh, capirai senza dubbio che tanto potere nelle mani di un solo mago può risultare pericoloso.»

 _Dove vuole andare a parare?_ «Se state suggerendo di far del male a Khadgar…»

«Oh, no. Certo che no.» Si affrettò ad assicurarla Antonidas. «Un esterno è libero di pensare a molte cose riguardo il Kirin Tor, ma mai a una misura tanto drastica. Il ragazzo ha solo bisogno di essere tenuto d'occhio in maniera costante. Nessuno di noi vuole vederlo cadere preda della stessa corruzione che ha divorato Medivh.»

«Le porgo le mie scuse. Non era mia intenzione recarle offesa, sono sicura comprenderà quanto questi siano tempi difficili per non essere almeno un poco prevenuti. Dunque che cosa proponete, arcimago?»

Prima di rispondere Antonidas inspirò profondamente e arrestò la loro passeggiata per i corridoi del palazzo. «Khadgar ha bisogno di qualcuno al suo fianco in modo che non si vengano a ricreare le condizioni che hanno portato alla caduta del Guardiano. Se non può essere il Kirin Tor, che sia l'unione coniugale a tenerlo sulla giusta strada.»

«Volete imporre a Khadgar di sposarsi?» Taria era stata presa così alla sprovvista che la sua più che una domanda parve un'esclamazione.

«Sì. Non è importante con chi, purché sia una persona degna di fiducia.» Rispose Antonidas pragmatico. «Sono certo che in questo momento ai vostri occhi l'Arciconcilio stia apparendo più spietato che mai, ma temo che le apparenze siano un problema secondario rispetto alla sicurezza del nostro mondo. Il ragazzo non ha altra scelta. Se rifiuterà anche questa condizione saremo costretti a prendere misure… più drastiche.»

Taria avrebbe voluto chiedere in cosa consistevano, ma si trattenne, timorosa di ricevere una risposta che non le sarebbe piaciuta. Improvvisamente desiderò di andarsene al più presto. Il vecchio mago l'aveva messa con le spalle al muro come una dilettante e questo la spaventò quasi più della minaccia stessa.

«Parlerò con Khadgar e farò preparare le carte per il suo matrimonio al più presto.»

«Eccellente,» un sorriso compiaciuto. «Ero sicuro che avresti compreso la gravità della situazione nella quale ci troviamo.»

Taria inclinò la testa in segno di assenso. So concesse un sospiro di sollievo solo quando l'Arcimago fu abbastanza lontano da lei, lontano dalla sua vista e lontano dai suoi timori. Il sollievo della solitudine, tuttavia, non durò che un breve attimo.

«Non starai pensando di farlo sul serio, spero.» La voce di Anduin Lothar era seria, senza alcuna traccia di calore.

Taria si voltò verso l'angolo dal quale era appena apparso il fratello. Si appoggiò alla parete più vicina, come se l'incontro appena avuto l'avesse privata di tutte le sue energie. «Da quando origli le mie conversazioni private?»

«Da quando non riguardano te, sorellina.»

«Quanto tempo sei rimasto nascosto lì dietro?»

«Abbastanza.» Rispose seccamente.

 _Per chi è la tua collera, Anduin? Per l'Arcimago o per me, che l'ho assecondato?_   «Cosa avrei dovuto dire, Anduin? Hai sentito anche tu quello che ha detto. Se non lo accontentiamo passerà alla forza. È questo che vuoi?»

«Non mi importa di che cosa hai promesso o non hai promesso ad Antonidas. Considerò come un atto di guerra qualsiasi linea d'azione che il Kirin Tor deciderà di intraprendere per riavere Khadgar sotto il suo controllo.»  
«Ragiona, Anduin! » ribatté la regina alzando la voce più di quanto avesse voluto. «Non trovi che la guerra con gli orchi sia già abbastanza per il nostro popolo? Allo stato attuale quello di cui abbiamo più bisogno sono alleati, non nemici.»

Il reggente si rabbuiò. «Non metto in discussione il nostro bisogno di alleati, ma quel ragazzino ha salvato Azeroth dalla catastrofe. Non si merita certo un trattamento simile.»

«Sai, non credo che a lui faccia piacere essere chiamato "ragazzino".» Taria scosse il capo, lanciando al fratello uno sguardo severo. «Lui è un uomo, che la cosa ti aggradi o meno.»

Lothar ne era dolorosamente consapevole. Il giovane mago forse mancava di esperienza, ma la guerra lo aveva già reso più uomo di quanto il guerriero si trovasse a suo agio ammettere. Accettarlo come dato di fatto avrebbe lasciato la porta aperta ad altri pensieri con i quali preferiva non confrontarsi.

«Ha affrontato una battaglia, sì, ma ciò non rende meno giovane di quello che è. Quel che Antonidas farà se accettiamo le sue condizioni sarà sicuramente accoppiarlo con una qualche maga del Kirin Tor come se fosse un cane. Non credi che Khadgar abbia il diritto di avere voce in capitolo sulla scelta della persona con la quale dovrà condividere la sua vita?»

I lineamenti di Taria si rilassarono, mentre le labbra le disegnarono un sorriso affettuoso. «Ma certo. Ho detto ad Antonidas che avrei parlato con Khadgar e dato inizio alle procedure necessarie per legalizzare il suo matrimonio, ma nessuno ha parlato su chi debba ricadere la scelta. Se Khadgar ha già posato gli occhi e il cuore su qualcuno starà a lui muoversi di conseguenza, altrimenti...»

 Anduin aspettò che la regina finisse il suo discorso, ma quando divenne ovvio che era stato lasciato teatralmente cadere, con un sospiro, la incitò a continuare. «Altrimenti?» Odiava essere lasciato sulle spine.

«Beh, diciamo che ho in mente un’alternativa in grado di risolvere una certa quantità di problemi in un’unica soluzione.»

Lothar ebbe un brivido che poco aveva a che vedere con il freddo.  
  
***

 

A Khadgar piaceva definirsi un tipo solitario. Non che amasse la solitudine in senso assoluto, a quella ci aveva fatto particolarmente l'abitudine da quando aveva lasciato il Kirin Tor per vivere da latitante, ma la consapevolezza di sapersela cavare con le proprie forze gli dava conforto, lo faceva sentire più risoluto. Eppure…

_È la solitudine che ci rende deboli._

Per qualche ragione erano state queste le ultime parole che Medivh gli aveva voluto rivolgere. L'ultimo consiglio del Guardiano, il mago più potente di Azeroth, a quello che tutti si aspettavano essere il suo successore. Quanto si sbagliavano.

Khadgar si trovava esattamente dove desiderava essere: in una delle innumerevoli stanze del castello di Stormwind, a sistemare i suoi pochi possedimenti. Non si trattava di un compito difficoltoso. I mobili che gli avevano fornito erano eccessivamente grandi, mentre i ripiani e le mensole troppi in numero, perché il mago li potesse riempire come meritavano.

Era in procinto di catalogare e sistemare in ordine alfabetico i suoi preziosi reagenti alchemici, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta con mano leggera, ma decisa. «Khadgar, sono Taria. Posso rubarti qualche minuto?»

Khadgar si affrettò subito alla porta, sorpreso dalla visita inaspettata della regina che aveva già incontrato quella mattina. «Regina Taria! Entrate; posso esservi d’aiuto?» la accolse accennando un breve inchino col capo e spostandosi di lato.

«Per favore Khadgar, non c’è assolutamente bisogno di tanta formalità fra noi,» il rimprovero fu accompagnato da un sorriso gentile. «specialmente in vista di ciò di cui dobbiamo parlare con la massima urgenza.»

Il mago si allarmò all’istante. «Si tratta dell’Orda? È in corso un attacco?» Se così era, perché Lothar non lo aveva fatto chiamare? Non si era già dimostrato sufficientemente all’altezza di difendere il suo popolo?

«No, assolutamente! Non si tratta degli orchi» si affrettò a rassicurarlo lei. «Poco fa l’arcimago Antonidas mi ha chiesto di parlare con lui in privato su una questione che parrebbe stargli molto a cuore.»

Se il pensiero di un attacco da parte di Gul’dan con la sua vilmagia lo aveva messo in allarme, la prospettiva di una qualsiasi richiesta da parte del vecchio arcimago che rappresentava tutto ciò al quale aveva voltato le spalle risvegliò in lui una quieta rabbia che privò i suoi lineamenti di qualsiasi espressione. «È venuto a convincerti che appartengo al Kirin Tor e pertanto vi devo far ritorno e riprendere il mio addestramento da Guardiano, non è vero?»

«Non esattamente. Credo che si sia rassegnato al non vederti più far ritorno» rispose la regina sedendosi su una poltrona vicino alla libreria, l’unica parte della stanza a non essere dolorosamente spoglia.  
Khadgar, impaziente, iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. «Impossibile. Quell’uomo non si ferma mai finché non riesce ad ottenere quello che vuole.»

«Però non è riuscito a trattenerti, o sbaglio?»

Khadgar scosse la testa. Almeno quella era una vittoria che era riuscito ad aggiudicarsi. «No, e la cosa mi puzza di bruciato. Declinare la sua offerta è stato fin troppo facile» sospirò.

«Hai ragione» ammise la regina guardandolo percorrere la stanza avanti e indietro con aria smarrita. «Per favore, Khadgar, fermati. Se continui così farai un solco nel pavimento.»

Ma Khadgar ignorò la sua richiesta e tagliò corto. «Che cosa vuole?»

«Dovrai sposarti.»

In mancanza perfino della saliva, al mago andò di traverso l'aria. «Cosa?!» tossì, «Con chi?»

«Con chiunque tu voglia, a detta sua.»

«Ma io non voglio sposarmi con nessuno!» sbottò esasperato.

«Sicuro? Non c’è proprio nessuno che ti abbia conquistato, durante la tua permanenza a Stormwind?» lo interrogò allora la regina con un interesse che sembrava più personale, che di una regnante nei confronti di un mago in difficoltà.

Khadgar esitò, incerto su come rispondere. «Non sono cose... alle quali faccio caso» si schiarì la voce, «mi considero sposato con la magia. Le… uhm, ragazze non sono la mia priorità. Ho altre… priorità, al momento, ecco» balbettò, ogni centimetro di pelle visibile rosso come le fiamme di Ragnaros.

Taria alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise. Arrivati a quel punto, non vi era ormai più niente nel mondo in grado di diminuire l'imbarazzo che il mago stava provando in quel momento. «Khadgar, in assenza di altre alternative, potrei avere una possibile soluzione da proporti.»

«Fare i bagagli e darmela a gambe senza voltarmi indietro, per esempio?»

«No. Quella è l'ultima delle mie alternative» sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Prima che tu senta ciò che ho da proporti però, vorrei che mi promettessi di pensarci seriamente, anche se immagino non sarà facile.»

Khadgar esitò. «Così mi spaventi.»

«Non ne è mia intenzione» lo rassicurò la regina, prima di continuare. «Come potrai immaginare, Stormwind sta passando un periodo difficile, da quando sono arrivati gli orchi. Prima interi villaggi sotto la nostra protezione sono stati saccheggiati e rasi al suolo, le nostre legioni mandate in soccorso sono state decimate una ad una e poi...» la sua voce si incrinò.

«Llane» concluse Khadgar per lei, sperando di poter almeno risparmiarla dal dolore che pronunciare quel nome doveva causare in ogni fibra del suo essere.

«Sì. In poco tempo abbiamo perso più di quanto questo regno fosse pronto a perdere. Il morale della gente non è dei migliori, sebbene abbiano trovato il loro reggente quasi senza che fossi io stessa a indirizzarli ad Anduin.»

«Beh, è normale, no? Lothar è un eroe.»

«Lothar, lui... cerca di mantenersi sui propri piedi come può. Da quando ha perso Callan non è più lo stesso e non lo posso biasimare. Però non per questo assecondo la sua decisione di rifugiarsi nell’alcol, che a quanto mi è stato riferito dalle guardie è diventata una sua frequente abitudine.»

Per un attimo, Khadgar la guardò sconvolto. «Io... non ne avevo idea» ammise, affranto.

«Nessuno al di fuori di me e di quelle poche guardie lo sa. Probabilmente lui mi odierebbe fino alla fine dei miei giorni, se sapesse che te ne ho parlato. Prova un forte senso di vergogna, nonostante tutto. Ma non è questo il solo motivo per cui vorrei che tu lo sposassi.»

«Spos-» Khadgar sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. «Che cosa?!»

Taria si precipitò subito in piedi e posò le mani sulle spalle del mago, improvvisamente rigide come la pietra. «Il popolo si aspetta di vedere il proprio re felicemente sposato. Ognuno dei nostri alleati si aspetta che Anduin prenda in moglie una delle loro candidate. Chiamalo caso, se vuoi, ma adesso il Kirin Tor pretende di veder sistemato pure tu e non potrei immaginare una soluzione migliore per entrambe le parti.»

«Posso sapere secondo quale logica pensi tutto ciò?»

«Mio fratello non può veramente sposare una di loro, qualsiasi scelta offenderebbe gli altri nostri alleati; senza contare che non intende nemmeno fare lo sforzo di conoscerle. Tu però non sei direttamente legato a nessuno se non a Dalaran e sei originario di Lordaeron. La vostra unione ci garantirebbe un appoggio più sentito da parte di re Terenas e dei buoni rapporti diplomatici con il Kirin Tor.»

Khadgar sospirò. Le carte che Taria stava mettendo in tavola erano tutte ottime e poste in modo assennato, ma c’era comunque qualcosa di inequivocabilmente ovvio che le sfuggiva. «Taria, ti stai dimenticando che io sono un uomo. Anche volendo, non posso sposare il _re_.»

«Il tuo sesso è tutt’altro che un problema. Normalmente ci si aspetterebbe che un re abbia dei discenti, ma non è questo il caso. È mio figlio Varian il legittimo re, Anduin non è altro che il reggente. Il fatto che non possiate produrre eredi gioca solo a vostro favore. Nessuno potrà mai ritenere che il reggente voglia avanzare delle pretese durature sul trono.»

Il solo pensiero di _produrre eredi_ lo fece rabbrividire come se nella stanza fosse entrata una folata di vento da Northrend. «Lothar che ne pensa?»

Taria aprì la bocca per rispondere, per poi richiuderla lentamente, esitante. «Farà il suo dovere.»

 _Ciò non risponde alla mia domanda_. Khadgar si guardò intorno, nella stanza troppo grande per lui e così impersonale. Con due dita, sfiorò il bordo stondato dello scaffale che aveva appena finito di riempire ed inspirò fino alla massima capienza dei suoi polmoni, sperando di non aver preso la decisione più stupida della sua vita. «Ed io farò il mio. »


	2. Chapter 2

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, il matrimonio non rappresentò niente di speciale. Quella mattina non si era dovuto vestire in modo diverso dal solito o prestare giuramento nella Cattedrale della Luce davanti a migliaia di testimoni. Tutto ciò che aveva dovuto fare era stato apporre la propria firma a fianco del nome di Lothar su di un pezzo di carta portato da Taria.

«Questa sera si terrà un banchetto in vostro onore. Sarò io ad annunciare la vostra unione. E naturalmente mi sono assicurata personalmente della presenza di Antonidas.» Gli spiegò tutto d’un fiato.

Khadgar lanciò un’occhiata torva al cambio di vestiti dall’aria costosa e assurdamente leziosa fra le braccia della regina. «Immagino che non potrò presentarmi con i miei soliti vestiti.»

«Temo di no. Sei il consorte del re, adesso. Dovrai comportarti di conseguenza, anche se alcune cose ti sembreranno estranee e non ti faranno sentire a tuo agio.»

Khadgar abbassò gli occhi sulle proprie mani, come se improvvisamente fossero l’unica parte di sé che non sarebbe stato in dovere di cambiare per compiacere qualcun altro. Le mani con le quali dava direzione alla magia che le sue parole e la sua mente plasmavano. «Certo. Lo capisco.» Borbottò.

Taria sfiorò lievemente la sua spalla. «So come ti senti.»

«No, non credo. Ma grazie comunque.»

Il tono con cui rispose Taria fu fin troppo materno e comprensivo, per come si era posto il giovane mago. «Quello che intendevo dire è che se mai avrai bisogno di me o semplicemente di qualcuno con cui parlare, la mia porta sarà sempre aperta.»

«Grazie, Taria.» Rispose Khadgar con maggiore gentilezza. «Ma io non sono una regina, né tanto meno lo voglio sembrare. Sono un uomo. Sono un mago. Sono stato cresciuto a Dalaran. È la mia identità.»

«Qui nessuno ha intenzione di cambiarti. Mi stavo riferendo a ciò che la gente si aspetterà da te in quanto marito del re. Sei un membro della famiglia reale, adesso.»

Khadgar abbassò le spalle, afflitto. «Lo so. Sono un pesce fuor d’acqua, un murloc farebbe una figura migliore di me, nella sala del trono.»

«Ah, peccato che mio fratello non si sarebbe prestato così facilmente a sposare un murloc. Sarebbe stato uno scenario interessante.»

Il giovane si trovò a ridacchiare, producendo un suono troppo smorzato per essere definito allegro. «Chissà, magari siamo sempre in tempo a tornare indietro.»

 

***

 

Senza darlo a vedere davanti a tutta quella gente che nemmeno conosceva, Lothar osservò afflitto lo stato di nervosismo che attraversava il corpo mago. Sedeva rigido come un ciocco di legno, la schiena dritta, i respiri appena controllati e le dita artigliate alle proprie cosce. Khadgar, che non troppi giorni prima aveva affrontato e sconfitto un demone, adesso era paralizzato dal terrore. La consapevolezza di esserne la causa scavò un buco da qualche parte nello sterno fino quasi a provocargli un dolore fisico.

Era tutto sbagliato. Non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare di sposare qualcuno così giovane, nemmeno per le più nobili ragioni del mondo. Nemmeno nonostante il fastidioso sentimento che si era insediato nella sua mente e reclamato la sua anima. Sapeva quanto provare qualcosa di simile fosse inopportuno, ma, come è ben noto a poeti e cantori, il cuore di concetti simili se ne cura ben poco.

A peggiorare ancora di più la sua situazione, veder entrare Khadgar nel grande salone nelle sue nuove vesti dei colori di Stormwind aveva risvegliato selvaggio un desiderio viscerale che avrebbe preferito tenere ben sopito. Se era pur vero che fosse il leggendario Leone di Azeroth, era altrettanto reale la sua debole natura umana.

Non aveva mai immaginato che le cose potessero prendere una piega simile. Khadgar, quella peculiare creatura dotata del potere di sconfiggere il male nella sua essenza più primordiale, era suo marito. Non poteva essere vero. Per certi versi _non era vero_. Nei suoi sogni più intimi, incoraggiati dai troppi boccali di _ale_ delle ultime settimane, si era sì immaginato di unirsi in una cosa sola con il giovane mago, ma non senza essere lautamente ricambiato del proprio affetto con gran entusiasmo.

Nella realtà effettiva tutto ciò era, ovviamente, impossibile. Khadgar non aveva alcun motivo di provare alcunché nei confronti di un vedovo più vecchio di lui di quasi venti anni, anche se questi era il reggente di uno dei più grandi regni degli umani. Insieme avevano salvato il mondo e condiviso brevi attimi di sollievo che avevano seguito quella vittoria dolceamara. Dirgli quanto fosse fiero di lui, del fatto che fosse ancora vivo per combattere un altro giorno, fu il massimo che concesse di lasciarsi sfuggire. Quello che vide allora su quel volto ancora vagamente fanciullesco, fu il sorriso più bello e onesto che avesse mai visto. Una simile reazione avrebbe dovuto colmarlo di gioia, ma, nonostante ciò, sapeva che un vecchio guerriero con più cicatrici nel suo spirito che sul suo corpo non avrebbe mai trovato posto nel cuore del mago. Si rabbuiò nuovamente, mentre si allontanava da quella torre alla massima velocità consentita dal suo grifone.

«Quei vestiti forse gli cadono un po' grandi, ma fa comunque la sua figura, non trovi?» Il commento malizioso di Taria fu quasi un sussurro nel suo orecchio.

«Per la Luce, Taria, cosa vuoi che ne sappia io di queste cose?»

«Oh, non fare il finto tonto. Forse potrai imbrogliare loro,» con un movimento appena accennato del capo, indicò gli altri commensali riuniti nella sala, «ma non riuscirai a darla a bere a _me_. Lo vedo come il tuo sguardo tende a posarsi su di lui ad ogni occasione. Sono tua sorella, ricordi?»

 Anduin abbassò ancora di più la voce, sperando che il suo imbarazzo passasse inosservato. «Dobbiamo proprio parlarne adesso?»

Taria si ritrasse ed esaminò gli altri preseti. Una volta accertata che la cena si fosse conclusa per tutti, richiamò a sé l'attenzione, picchiettando una posata sul proprio bicchiere vuoto delicatamente, ma con decisione. Ogni conversazione in corso morì lasciata a metà, mentre decine di teste si voltarono verso di loro, incuriosite. Lothar si sentì sprofondare. Sentì lo sguardo apatico di Antonidas raggiungerlo dall'angolo più lontano della stanza. Invece di sedere ad una delle grandi tavole imbandite, il vecchio arcimago si trovava in piedi, le spalle appoggiate al muro e le braccia conserte, quasi volesse urlare la propria impazienza. Anduin non aveva bisogno di voltarsi, per sapere che Khadgar, accanto a lui, stava ricambiando il suo sguardo.

Mostrando indifferenza, gli si avvicinò quel tanto da essere certo di non essere udito da altre orecchie oltre alle sue. «Ho l'impressione che stanotte il vecchio lascerà la città senza nemmeno assaggiare il dessert.» mormorò nella speranza di alleggerire la tensione, prima di maledirsi per la propria stupidità. Le prime parole da rivolgergli in veste di marito non avrebbero dovuto essere un commento sprezzante sulla loro situazione. Osservò i lineamenti del giovane indurirsi come non avrebbe mai immagino potessero fare e si mosse a disagio, pronto a scusarsi.

Ma Khadgar non gliene diede il tempo. «Bene.» Replicò seccamente, senza staccare gli occhi dall'arcimago.

Lothar sentì di dover dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse avere anche solo una parvenza di gentilezza. «Khadgar...»

«Se posso avere la vostra attenzione...» le parole di gli morirono in bocca. Pareva che Taria si stesse rivolgendo proprio a lui, a giudicare dalla velata nota di rimprovero del suo tono di voce.

«Come ben saprete, presto il Comandante Lothar rivestirà il ruolo di re reggente, succedendo al mio defunto marito fino al giorno in cui il principe Varian non avrà raggiunto la maggiore età. Essere reggente non è solo un grande onore, ma anche un'enorme responsabilità verso il regno e il suo popolo. Le decisioni che dovrà prendere non sempre saranno semplici, né tantomeno saranno condivise da tutti quanti voi presenti. È un compito di cui io stessa mi sentirei in difficoltà a farmi carico di onorare da sola. Per questo sono lieta di annunciarvi che nelle sue nuove vesti di re, Lothar, il Leone di Azeroth, non sarà solo. Davanti alla sacra Luce, oggi, mio fratello ha unito la propria anima in matrimonio. Probabilmente avrete già sentito il nome del suo sposo svariate volte, in questi ultimi giorni. Dopotutto, sarebbe potuto diventare il nuovo Guardiano, se lo avesse voluto.»

Se fino a quel momento il silenzio dei presenti era stato così tombale che si sarebbe potuto percepire perfino il battito d'ali di una farfalla, nel momento stesso in cui Taria pronunciò quell'ultima parola, nella sala si alzò un nuovo brusio fitto e indistinto. Alcuni si girarono verso i propri vicini, chiedendo conferma di non aver afferrato male le parole della regina, altri non si mossero dalla loro posizione, in attesa di udire maggiori informazioni.

Come prevedibile, l'attenzione di Khadgar era ancora completamente concentrata su Antonidas. Non si sarebbe perso la sua reazione per niente al mondo. Quest'ultimo, contro ogni prognostico, se era stato preso in contropiede non lo diede a vedere. La sua espressione rimase neutrale, quasi vuota, come di un essere non realmente presente nel loro mondo. Osservarlo procurava ad Anduin dei brividi tutt'altro che piacevoli.

«Grazie alle origini di Khadgar e alla sua incredibile intelligenza e coraggio, la loro unione porterà ciò di cui l'Alleanza ha più bisogno: solidità e stabilità fra le nostre genti. Propongo dunque un brindisi! Al reggente Anduin Lothar e a Khadgar, suo consorte!»

Si alzarono tanti calici quante teste, che risposero all'unisono in un'acclamazione che Anduin non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ricevere da un assortimento simile di persone. Specialmente non dopo aver sposato un mago.

Fu quando le voci si spensero e i calici ormai vuoti rimessi al loro posto, che l'arcimago prese parola.

«In tal caso immagino che sia giunto il momento per i novelli sposi di consumare il matrimonio. Non posso certo dirmi un esperto in tale materia, ma ciò è necessario perché la lieta unione sia vincolante, se la memoria non mi inganna.»

Lothar non osò muoversi di un solo centimetro. Avrebbe preferito venir colpito un fulmine proprio lì in quell'istante, che aprire di nuovo la bocca per dire qualcosa che avrebbe ferito Khadgar.

«Ma certo, Arcimago. Sarà fatto quel che deve essere fatto nel totale rispetto delle regole e della loro intimità.» Rispose Taria con pacatezza.

Lothar si voltò verso la sorella, incredulo. «Stai scherzando, spero.» Sussurrò.

«Sono le regole, Anduin.»

«Che possano dannarsi le regole. Questo si chiama stupro.»

«Non se Khadgar darà il suo consenso.»

«Per la Luce, Taria! Rassegnarsi ad un obbligo non è affatto consenso, è solo una forma più velata di violenza!»

Taria osservò la furia negli occhi del fratello, bruciante e selvaggia come quella di un vero leone. «Vorrei tanto che ci fosse una soluzione meno dolorosa per entrambi. Devi credermi, Anduin.»

«Già, anche io.» Ribatté, alzandosi in piedi. Senza curarsi dell'opinione che il suo atteggiamento avrebbe suscitato fra i presenti, il futuro reggente lasciò la grande sala senza pronunciare una sola parola di commiato.

Avrebbe voluto fuggire, salire sul suo grifone e lasciare il continente, volare il più possibile lontano da Stormwind. Non vi era alcuna possibilità che Khadgar non lo avrebbe odiato, dopo la prima notte che avrebbero dovuto passare insieme. Da quel maledetto momento in poi per lui non vi sarebbe più stato calore nelle parole e negli occhi del mago, non lo avrebbe più visto sorridere davanti a lui o ridere per qualcosa che aveva detto. Tutto ciò di lui che gli scaldava il cuore sarebbe sparito, sostituito da paura, rancore e rimorso. Buffo a dirsi, visto il modo in cui il loro rapporto era iniziato, ma Anduin era dolorosamente consapevole di non poter vivere in un mondo in cui non sarebbe più riuscito a guardare Khadgar senza provare disgusto per sé stesso.

Entrò nelle sue stanze come una furia, incurante della porta che, aprendosi bruscamente, sbatté contro il muro con un tonfo. Se il fuoco non avesse già esaurito la legna del camino ore prima, lo spostamento d'aria sarebbe stato sufficiente a estinguerne le fiamme. Nel complesso, l'ambiente era quasi freddo quanto l'esterno. Lothar inspirò una profonda sorsata di aria invernale, nella speranza che fosse sufficiente a fermare il ciclone dei suoi pensieri.

«Lothar.» Fermo in piedi come un soldato in attesa di ordini, Khadgar pronunciò il suo nome come se fosse la componente essenziale di una qualche pericolosa formula arcana.

Anduin trasalì. Dopo la sua poco dignitosa fuga, si era aspettato di avere a disposizione più tempo per riflettere sulle sue successive linee d'azione.

Cercò qualcosa di sufficientemente arguto da dire, qualsiasi cosa che potesse dar loro l'illusione di una parvenza di normalità. Entrambi ne avevano bisogno, ma forse era troppo tardi per pretendere tanto. Non riuscendo nel proprio intento, optò per trovare una qualsiasi combinazione di parole che potesse riempire quel silenzio vuoto, così presente da essere quasi materiale. «Khadgar...» ma fallì ancora una volta. Si lasciò cadere sul letto mollemente, quasi come se la sola presenza del giovane lo sfiancasse.

Khadgar abbassò lo sguardo sui propri stivali e, con un sospiro rassegnato, sì chinò per slacciarli. Agli occhi del guerriero, si presentava come la scena più pietosa alla quale potesse assistere. Nonostante desiderasse distogliere lo sguardo, i suoi occhi non si staccarono dall'operato dell'altro nemmeno per un momento. Seguì ogni movimento di quelle dita virtuose, capaci di manipolare le più selvagge forze arcane. Le guardò con attenzione slacciare i nodi e sfilare le logore calzature per poi passare riluttanti ad altri capi d'abbigliamento. Vederle spostarsi sul piccolo fermaglio che teneva fissato sulle sue spalle il drappo con intessuto il leone dorato fu l'ultima goccia. Quel piccolo gesto fu sufficiente a scuotere la sua volontà.

«No.»

Per il grande sollievo dei suoi nervi, Khadgar si fermò. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, confuso. «No?»

«No.» Ripeté il guerriero con tono maggiormente perentorio e deciso.

Khadgar abbandonò il proprio lavoro e abbassò le mani lungo i fianchi. «Credevo che...»

«Credevi male.»

«Capisco.»

Un'ombra passò sul volto del giovane mago come una nube passeggera. Era illudersi troppo, avere l'impressione che si trattasse di delusione? Certo che lo era. Lothar non aveva alcun motivo di pensare che il mago potesse desiderarlo anche solo per un momento.

«Khadgar,» pronunciò ancora, questa volta con tutta l'intenzione di non fermarsi come un idiota. «Non c'è bisogno… che tu faccia questo. Non ho intenzione di...» lasciò cadere la frase a mezz'aria con un gesto vago e al tempo stesso eloquente.

Khadgar si sedette sul bordo del letto non occupato dall'altro e sospirò. «Che cosa diremo agli altri?»

«Gli altri non hanno bisogno di sapere la verità, se non avranno alcun modo per confutarla. Domani dirò che il matrimonio è stato ampiamente consumato, se qualcuno avrà l’ardire di farmi domande a riguardo. È accettabile per te?»

Khadgar annuì. Era più di quanto potesse sperare.

«Bene. Adesso che anche questa cosa è sistemata possiamo sfruttare la funzione primaria di questo letto e dormire.» Annunciò il guerriero drizzandosi a sedere per togliersi gli indumenti da cerimonia che portava a sua volta.

Khadgar distolse lo sguardo quasi per istinto. Lothar sospirò silenziosamente. Quel gesto automatico non era passato inosservato, ma nonostante intaccasse pericolosamente il suo orgoglio, cercò di non darvi peso. Avevano bisogno entrambi del tempo necessario a digerire la situazione. Per quel che ne sapeva, Khadgar fino a quel momento aveva condotto una vita pressoché solitaria. Non doveva essere facile per il mago trovarsi improvvisamente ad accettare di vivere a così stretto contatto con un altro uomo.

«Sì, uhm, certo.» Furono le uniche parole vagamente distinguibili del confuso farfuglio prodotto da Khadgar. Anduin non aveva bisogno di vedere il suo volto, per immaginare il rossore che doveva colorargli le guance come frutti maturi. Sorrise.

«Lothar?»

«Sì?»

Khadgar non si voltò, non smise di dargli le spalle nonostante fosse consapevole dell’attenzione dell’altro. A un estraneo sarebbe sembrato un atto di vergogna. «Grazie.»

«Non c’è bisogno...» iniziò Lothar, senza che gli venisse concesso il tempo di terminare la frase.

«Buonanotte, comandante.»

«Buonanotte, maestrino.»


End file.
